I'm Already Ready
by Goldenswimmer15
Summary: REPOST: Connor loves Wesley and mayham ensues. not really. Song fic. POSSIBLE connorOC. who knows? rated M to be safe. i suck at summaries. enjoy. not flames please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. here is a repost of my story _I'm already ready_. it got deleted a while back and i am reposting it. -**

**_DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY ANGEL CHARACTERS OR THE SONG "READY" BY THE STARTING LINE._**

please enjoy 

_

* * *

__I've been waiting for good news  
__Words to continue singing these one  
__  
_Conner got up his courage to do it. He knew **_EXACTLY_** what he was going to say. He didn't know the out come. The boy didn't care. He was smart enough to know by now the anything could happen. Being the son of two vampires and kidnapped and raised in some sort of hell dimension, yeah. He's seen a lot.

How beautiful Conner had grown up to be. His beautiful blue eyes were strong and yet there was so much pain. So much suffering. He never showed it. Only to Cordy who was gone. His body was well toned from years of fighting. If he had gone to school here on earth he would have probably have a girl friend by now. No. He didn't. He was in so much pain. You tell by the way he spoke to his own father, by the way he stood, by the way he only wore long sleeves in the hot LA summer, and by way the he would never laugh when he wanted to.

_To the same demographic  
Be it not perfect_

He could never be what everyone wanted him to be. He was trying so hard. Why do you think he was crying himself to sleep every night? He couldn't do it anymore. No. Not anymore. He couldn't do it since he got here.

_Let it be heard by those taking an interest  
Not for the critics holding their ears_

He knew this would help. It would hurt it always hurts. But it helps. He took a deep breath and slide the knife along his wrist. Just next to the old cuts. He felt such relief as his own blood flowed out and along the knife.

_Gonna get ready  
Gonna get ready_

He stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the lobby. Where was he going? He couldn't remember. Had he let too much blood? He was getting lightheaded.

_I've been waiting for answers  
Dancing in circles, making me sick_

The lobby started to spin. Conner fought his way over to the couch through the spinning room. "I…need….to….rest…" The Blue eyed child breathed. He sat on the couch and rested for a few minutes.

_I've been chained like a tiger  
To hundreds of liars all holding hands_

Why had Angel let him be stolen? Did his own father love him? He was trapped. Stuck in a hellhole called "The City of Angels." Bah. Another lie. Conner's lie was built of lies as he said.

_Gonna get ready  
Gonna get ready_

Conner got up and slowly made his way to the stairs. Lazily he climbed up the steps, his eyes barely open. He didn't need them. He had gone through this route so many times in his head. It was second nature. "Ow." Conner said weakly. He had definitely let too much blood. Almost there. Almost there. He was almost done with his plan.

_Now I'm calling all the time_

He raised his hand to knock on the large wooden door. It seemed bigger tonight. Just then he noticed he still had the knife in his hand._  
All I wanted was a little bit_

_Of time for me to try, try to get up  
I'm gonna get up_

'1….2…3!' Conner thought and knocked.

_All they wanted was a little bit of time for me  
To clear my head, to clear my head_

Slowly the door opened. Conner was ready.

_Gotta clear it up  
I'm calling all the time  
All I wanted was a little bit  
Of time for me to try, try to get up  
I'm gonna get up  
All they wanted was a little bit of time for me  
To clear my head, to clear my head_

"I…I…I love you…" Conner said to a newly awoken Wesley. Wesley just stood there. Conner started crying. He drooped the dripping knife and at his left hand. Now completely covered with his rich blood.

_Gonna get ready  
__Gonna get ready_

"I love you too." Wesley said. With that Conner smiled. Conner felt something he had longed for all his life. Conner felt very lightheaded and fainted. He was happy he just let himself go. He just left Wesley there to cry.

_I'm already ready

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **ok. i know i spelled conner wrong but i'm not going to fix it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG "CEMETERY DRIVE" BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE.**_

* * *

_

This night, walk the dead

'Who the hell is at my door at 2 o'clock in the bleedin' morning?' Wesley thought as he got up and walked to the door. He slowly opened it. He was excited to see Conner at his door until he saw the blood and the knife. Conner's face was so weary looking; it looked as if he was going to cry.

_In a solitary style_

"I've been...cutting myself...for the...the past couple months...and...I…I love you…" Conner said. His piercing blue eyes penetrating Wesley's soul. The former watcher had never expected Conner to say that. Wesley had suspected him to be a cutter, but never ever to love him. Wesley had loved Conner since the moment he fell through the portal into the lobby.

_And crash the cemetery gates_

"I love you too." Wesley said with all to strength left in his body. He meant it. This was a shock to see Conner like this, "Con…" Wesley started but he was cut off by Conner fainting.

_In the dress your husband hates_

Wesley started crying. 'This is not going to happen. I'm not going to lose Conner.' The distraught British man thought as he picked up the boy in his arms and ran off to Angel's room.

_Way down, mark the grave_

"Angel! Wake up! Conner fainted!" Wesley shouted through his tears as he kicked the door. "Please. Please. Wake up, Conner." Wesley said to Conner as Angel practically ripped the door off its hinges.

_Where the search lights find us_

"What the hell is going on?" Angel asked looking back and forth between a bleeding, fainted Conner and a crying Wesley, "Wes. What happened?"  
"It doesn't matter! We have to get him to a hospital!" Wesley shouted to Angel."Fine. I'll drive. Try to get him to wake up." Angel said as they ran down to the lobby and out of the doors.

_Drinking by the mausoleum door_  
_And they found you on the bathroom floor_

_

* * *

__At the hospital_

Conner was lying on a hospital bed with tubes in nose and blood being pumped in to his arm. Wesley was holding his right hand. He could not stop crying, even when he told Angel what happened. Angel was pacing around the room. "I can't believe this." He said under the breath he didn't have.

_I miss you, I miss you so far_

"How could I've missed this? He had been wanting to tell me something for the past couple weeks but I had always been busy." Angel whispered, "It's my fault." The vampire started to cry.  
"It isn't your fault, Angel. We didn't kn-"Wesley said until,  
"You knew! You told me that you thought he was doing this! You told me five minutes ago! Why didn't you tell me before! Before….before." Angel broke down.

_And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard_

Wesley felt horrible. He should of told Angel before. He couldn't. Wesley trusted Conner to come to someone for help. Conner didn't want people bombarding him. "I didn't want him to close him self off even more! How would you feel if everyone was trying to get you to say something you weren't ready to say! That is how Conner probably feels RIGHT NOW!" Wesley shouted now gripping Conner's hand even tighter.

_Back home, off the run_

"Wesley, do not tell me what my son is feeling. You don't understand. Your not his father…you don't know how it feels to see your own child doing something so..so... stupid." Angel replied sternly. Wesley was furious.

_Singing songs that make you slit your wrists_

"Stupid! Liam! Incase you haven't noticed your son is in pain!" Wesley yelled commanding Angel's attention. Angel was shocked. No one had called him Liam in years. "I know how he feels. I have something to show you." Wesley finished. He slowly pulled off his three-inch leather wristband on his wrist to reveal many small and medium sized cuts. They were all darker than his skin, showing that they were old and had become scars.

_It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun_

Angel gasped in shock. 'How could this be? Wesley? Cutting? He couldn't have done that!' Angel thought then he spoke, "When?" He started to choke on his own words, "Why didn't you tell me?"

_So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying_

"You didn't need to know. When I stole Conner from you I felt so horrible that it was the only way to deal with it." Wesley said with his tear filled eyes. "I want to help your son stop. I love him. Maybe that will help. He needs love." Wesley looked up to see Angel crying tears of guilt.

_If you want I'll keep on crying_

"It was my fault. I didn't love him enough." Angel sobbed. Wesley was starting to notice that Angel had been doing a lot of crying tonight. But then again wouldn't you if your only son almost died from cutting himself? "I can't believe this…." Angel started but stopped to look at Conner. Wesley let out a depressed sigh.

_Did you get what you deserve?_

"I want him to wake up," Wesley said, "So he can see his father crying because he cares so much. Conner needs to know that you love him." Angel pondered that for a moment."He has you. You love him. He doesn't want me to love him. He wants you. I can't pick up as a father after he's been in a hell dimension of all his life." Angel stated.

_Is this what you always want me for?_

"It's not about what he wants! It's about he NEEDS!" Wesley yelled, "He needs to know that you love him, I love him, that we all love him." Wesley finished just as Fred and Gunn burst through the door.

_I miss you, I miss you so far_

"Is he okay?" Fred asked, "What happened? Why were you yelling?" Fred looked at Conner's hand in Wesley's. That was a little strange to her. She felt out of the loop.  
"What is going on? I'd like to know. Last thing I remember is someone yelling then a phone call 45 minutes later from Angel saying that Conner was in the hospital and we needed to come down ASAP." Gunn said.

_And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard_

"At 2 there was a knock at my door, I opened it and..." Wesley sniffed, "and…Conner was there. He was holding a knife and he was bleeding. He said that he had been cutting himself for a while and…..that….that he…..loves me, then he fainted." Tears were now streaming door his face. He reached out to touch Conner's face, he felt cold."The doctor says that he might not wake up." Angel said, "He's lost so much blood, he cut too deep. If he had waited any longer to knock on Wesley's door he might be dead."

_Way down, way down_

"Then what happened?" Fred asked, she was curious about Conner and Wesley, "What did you say to Conner?" Wesley looked up, eyes filled with tears,"I told he that I loved him too. I meant it."

_Way down, way down_

Gunn and Fred gasped. Wesley? Gay? That was a stretch. They couldn't believe it but that was the least of their worries. "That is so sweet." Fred chirped.

_Way down, way down_

"Mpfugh." Gurgled from Conner's throat. He slowly stretched and open his eyes, "Why are you guys in my room? Wait. Where am I?"

_Way down, way down  
I miss you, I miss you so far_

"You're awake! We were so worried." Wesley said as he hugged him.  
"Are you okay?" Angel asked nervously, he didn't know what his son would say to him.  
"I'm as fine as I can be being that I'm in a hospital bed with blood being pumped into my arm." Conner said.

_And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard_

"Well. Can I talk to Wesley alone?" Conner asked hopefully. Angel nodded and everyone left.

_I miss you, I miss you so far_

"Thank you. I might be dead if you hadn't opened your door." Conner said looking Wes straight in the eyes. Wesley felt his heart melt.

"I love you Conner. You could have told me what you were doing to yourself." Wesley said.

"You would've understood! You don't know how it feels to hurt yourself to release your pain!" Conner replied. Wesley lifted up his right arm.

"Yes I do."  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

Conner was speechless. "I am sorry. I didn't know. I just…I" Conner was cut off by a kiss from the man. At first it was like moth wings brushing against Conner's lips. But then Wesley added a little more pressure. Conner felt Wesley lick his lips for entry; Conner let him in. Their tongues battled for dominance. So much passion. Conner had waiting for this from Wesley for a long time. Conner pulled away, "I...I…I love you. With all my heart." Conner said breathlessly.

'They are adorable together.' Fred thought as she saw them kiss.

_Made it so hard_

Conner hadn't felt this wonderfully peaceful in so long. That was all about to change.

_Way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down_

"Conner?" Angel asked as he poked his head in on his son and Wesley, "The doctor and I need to talk to you."

_Way down_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from ANGEL and i don't own the song "ARTISTIC LISENCE" by the STARTING LINE.**_

* * *

I have the sweetest of sights_

"Conner," Angel said, "The doctor and I need to talk to you." Conner looked up. He was confused.  
"Ok. I guess." Conner said nervously, he looked at Wesley for support, 'What the hell is going on?' Conner thought. Angel and Dr. Johnson came in with Gunn and Fred in toe.

_You've got to know it_

"Conner, due the fact that you have been cutting yourself repeatedly and that almost died last night, your father and I have decided to keep you here in the Psych ward for a few days, maybe a week." Johnson said professionally.

_It's turned me sideways_

Conner, to put it lightly flipped out. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Conner yelled, "ANGEL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! WESLEY, HELP ME! DON'T LET THEM LEAVE ME!" Conner cried.

_I had some fire in my eyes once you got me going_

"I don't want you to stay here, but it is the best thing to do." Wesley said trying to soothe Conner, "Will we still be able to visit him, Doctor?"  
"Angel will, only because he is his father." The doctor said, "We should finish this conversation outside." Wesley followed the doctor into the hallway.  
"Please explain why I can't visit him." Wesley stated, as he looked Dr. Johnson square in the eyes.

_It's slipping south and out my mouth_

"For all we know, his home life could be the cause of this behavior and we don't want to upset him. He may have another episode if visitors overwhelm him. So if only his parents visit him, it will be better." The doctor explained. Wesley was furious.  
"Are you saying that we are the cause for Conner's depression? That his broody father is the one thing that has always been there for him?" Wesley yelled.  
"Sir, please lower your voice. This is a hospital. You're causing a scene."  
"I'll give you a scene!" Wesley said as he knocked over a table. With that said he walked back into Conner's room.

_Rest easy tonight cuz I'm starting to write it down_

"What was that about?" Gunn asked. Wesley didn't respond. "Wes? You in there?" Gunn asked again.  
"OUT. NOW" Wesley said. He was pissed. Fred and Gunn left without thinking.  
"Wesley calm down." Angel said.  
"Five minutes." Wesley said. Conner was confused again.

_Somehow saying the things that your ears won't believe_

"Fine." Angel walked out. Wesley walked over to Conner.  
"I'm so sorry, Conner. This is horrible. I want you home and back at the hotel." Wesley began to cry again.  
"Stop the fucking crying." Conner said sharply and yet with a hint of laughter, "Look, I don't want to be here either but soon I'll be home with you. Don't worry. I'm gonna get better." Wesley looked up and Conner with his tear filled eyes, "I'm not dying Wes."

_Is all for the principle_

Wesley reached for the chair behind him and pulled it up to the bedside. Conner reached for Wesley's hand. "It's going to be ok. I'm not dying." Conner said again his eyes locked with Wesley's. Conner leaned into kissed him. When their lips met it was an amazing feeling. Another wave of emotion swept over both of them. Wesley's hands began stroking Conner's arms. His hands fell upon skin that felt different from Conner's young flesh.

_I had the flattest of sides, that's all I'm showing_

Wesley pulled away and looked down. There were cuts in a weird pattern. He looked at them for a moment. And there on Conner's arm was "Wesley" written by cuts. Conner looked away.

_I took those walls off_

"Conner. Look at me. When did you do this?" Wesley asked. His voice was shaking. Conner didn't look, "Please Conner, Tell me."  
"Three weeks ago." Conner replied. He didn't even look at Wesley.  
"Why?" Wesley was concerned even more now.  
"I didn't think you would ever love me."

_I am from left to the right, ripped, round, and roaring_

"I've loved you ever since I saw you." Wesley assured him. Wesley kissed Conner again; this one was filled with reassurance. Conner moved his scar-covered arms around Wesley's neck. He did the best he could to deepen the kiss without ripping the tubes out of the machines. Conner slid his tongue into Wesley's warm mouth. They abruptly stopped when they hear a cough.

_From safe and sound to proud and loud_

They both looked to the door. Angel was standing there. He wished he hadn't seen what he saw. "I was just checking on you guys." Angel said, "I'm going to go back in the hall now." And he did.

_Rest easy tonight cuz I'm starting to write it down_

Before Wesley could process what had happened he was kissing Conner again. Wesley let his fingers wander around Conner's neck and get tangled in his hair. Conner moaned into Wesley's mouth. Conner began to cry. Tears fell onto Wesley's face. Wesley pulled away and looked at the blue-eyed child.

_Somehow saying the things that your ears won't believe_

"What's wrong?" Wesley asked. He starred into Conner's beautiful eyes.  
"I've never felt this before." Conner said. "I've never been so happy, I don't want you to go."  
"Neither, have I." Wesley said as he wiped away tears from Conner's face, "Now stop the fucking crying, I'm not dying." Conner laughed and quickly kissed him.

_Is all for the principle_

"Wesley? Can I talk to you?" Angel asked from the hallway. Wesley walked out the door.  
"Yeah?" Wesley asked.  
"I just noticed how happy the two of you look together…and well……..if you hurt him, I **_WILL_** kill you." Angel threatened."Is that all?" Wesley asked. He wanted to go back to Conner who was enjoying the company of Fred and Gunn.  
"No."

_Rest easy tonight, yeah, cuz I'm starting to, I'm starting to_

"We're are going to leave soon because of the whole sunlight thing." Angel said. Wesley looked at the clock across the hall. It was 6. The sun would be up in less than 45 minutes.  
"Ok." Wesley sighed. He didn't want to leave though. He wanted to stay here all day and hold Conner's hand.

_Rest easy tonight cuz I'm starting to write it down _

Wesley and Angel walked back into the room. The other three were laughing about something or other. Wesley put his arms around Conner and kissed his forehead.  
"We're leaving now, because your father has that whole sun issue. We can't be here with out him." Wesley said to Conner. All the joy in Conner's face was gone in a second.

_Somehow saying the things that your ears won't believe_

"I don't want you guys to go." Conner said. Wesley felt something in him break.  
"I don't want to either." Wesley said to him, "Angel will be back this evening. Won't you Angel?"  
"Yeah, of course." Angel said.

_I'll try not to scream if you're trying to sleep_

They all said their goodbyes and left.  
"He looked so sad. I feel horrible." Fred said. Everyone agreed.  
Conner was lying in his hospital bed thinking about Wesley. He missed him so much.

_It's all based on the principle_

Back at the Hotel, Wesley cried himself to sleep. He still smelled of Conner's blood.  
'I'm need him' He thought.

_Yeah, based on the principle_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own angel characters or the song "Here I stand" by MADINA LAKE.**

* * *

"Wes? You in there?" Gunn asked as he knocked on Wesley's door.

_my hands shake_

"No." Wesley said grumpily.

_cuz today i know you're gonna break my heart_

"That's too bad, Angel wants to talk to you…..it's about Conner." Before he could finish the door had flung open and Wesley was half way to Angel's office. Wesley jumped the last couple steps and burst through the office door.

_and my life without you in it is a life not worth living._

"What happened?" Wesley asked breathlessly. Angel looked up.  
"I have an idea one how you can visit Conner." The mortal's face lit up. "If you dress up like a woman…. then you could pretend to be his mother…. and then there you go." Wesley was shocked. He had never expected Angel to think something up like this.  
"I have a question, Angel."

_i'll be strong but i wish i was someone else,_

"Yeah?"  
"How come you're so understanding about Conner and I being in love?"  
Angel took a deep breath, "I don't really mind who Conner loves as long as it doesn't end up destroying the world. As for you, well both of you…. I've been around for what? 200-some years? I've seen a lot so I'm not really bothered by this." The vampire concluded. Wesley nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Wes?"

_anyone but me tonight_

"Yeah?"  
"I'll let you drive over. The whole sunlight thing…you know?"

_here i stand all alone tonight and i wish i was strong enough to breathe  
__without you in my life,_

"Ok" Wesley walked back into the lobby.

_i wish i was anyone but me.  
__so ill start to pretend im ok_

"Good morning, Conner. Did you sleep well?" Conner looked over at the nurse who was disgusting happy. 'How can she be so happy when she works in a place of such suffering?'

_but you should know by now  
__that my life is smoke and mirrors,_

"Fine." Conner answered.  
"Great. Well, can I get you anything before Group?" She asked.  
"Group?" Conner was confused.  
"Group Therapy" the nurse said.

_the one thing is crystal clear  
__that i'm the one wishing i was someone else,_

"I'm not crazy you know."  
"I know that but talking about your feelings helps you feel better."  
"Cutting makes me feel better." Conner lied.  
"That isn't healthy though."  
"Why do you care? Why do you care about me? A moody suicidal teen?"

_And there's a piece of me in every single _

"I like to help people. Conner you know there are people who feel the same way you do. Let's go. You should meet them."

_anyone but me tonight_

The nurse took Conner's hand and walked him down the hall to a large room, with a table a few couches, a ping pong table, overstuffed easy chairs, and of course the infamous folding metal chairs. There were already kids in there, about five girls and three boys not including Conner. Conner warily walked in. He felt so vulnerable. He walked over to an empty chair on the other side of the room. He sat away from everyone.

_here i stand all alone tonight and i wish i was strong enough to breathe  
__without you in my life,_

"Ok everyone, this is Conner. Introduce yourselves until the doctor gets here." The nurse left. Conner looked around he guessed they were all between the ages of 14 and 17. He didn't say anything. He didn't want to. After few minutes of that torturous silence one of the girls walked over, she was about 15.

_i wish i was anyone but me._

"Hi Conner. My name is Aja." Conner looked into her eyes.  
He missed his Wesley. He smelled no fear on her. He answered.

_(where do we go)_

"Nice to meet you."  
"Same. I was just breaking the ice. I didn't know what to say. I was really nervous to get up and walk over here." She pushed a strand of red hair out of her face and sat down.  
"You know? Sometimes when you're nervous it means you are supposed to do it." Conner said. He looked down at his arm.

_(where do we go)_

"Who's Wesley?" Aja asked. Conner saw she was looking at his exposed arm.  
"No one…he is..." He started  
"Conner this is a safe place. Nothing leaves this room. Now, who is Wesley?" She asked again.

_inside i start to fall apart._

"The love of my life. The reason I started cutting. And I can't see him since I'm here." Conner started to cry. It felt his heart had just been ripped out.

_and i'll pretend im holding on_

"Conner I know how you feel. I'm here because my boyfriend, he raped me. I thought he loved me but one night he just forced me into his car and it happened. I never told anyone until you. My mother doesn't even know. I was put here because I was trying to hang myself." She finished.

_i guess ill bleed in silence_

Conner looked up into her hazel eyes, he spoke, "Why did you just tell me that? I'm the first person you've told? You don't know if your secret will be let out or…"  
She cut him off, "Sometimes there are things about you that you can only tell a stranger."  
Just then the doctor walked in. "Hey. Let's get started. Circle up."

_i have to bleed in silence_

The doctor was about 29 maybe. He had black hair cut to at his ear lobes, just barely covering the gauges in his ears and a part in the front was blue. Conner gasped. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up when he saw part of a tattoo on the doctor's right arm, it looked like a circle with a crack straight through the left side. This man was amazing. 'No, don't think about him. Your heart and loyalty lies with Wesley.'

_here i stand all alone tonight and i wish i was strong enough to breathe  
__without you in my life,_

Everyone grabbed the evil folding chairs and pulled them over toward the couch. Aja sat down next to Conner. She wanted him to feel welcome. She whispered to Conner, "That's Dr. Rumelle. We just call him Marc." Conner didn't hear any of what she was saying, he was to busy staring into Marc's beautiful green eyes.

_i wish i was anyone but me_

After everyone was in the circle he said, "Ok. Well I see have another patient here. Conner is it?" Conner blushed and nodded, "Great, so Conner why don't you tell us a little about yourself. Don't worry this is a safe place"

_here i stand all alone tonight and i wish i was strong enough to breathe  
__without you in my life,_

Conner looked down, he could feel all their eyes on him. He gulped, "I'm Conner, obviously, I'm seventeen, I work with my father's investigation firm and…and…yeah."

_i wish i was anyone but me_

"Thank you Conner. Well. Who would like to tell us about how the past couple days were?" Kids got up and spoke. He found out that their parents abused some of them and other's blamed them selves form their parents' divorce. Conner thought what he would say when it got to him. Thankfully the session ended before it did. But Marc came up to him after and sat him down.

_here i stand all alone tonight and i wish i was strong enough to breathe_

_without you in my life,_

"Why are you here Conner?" Marc asked him looking right in the eyes.  
"I'm a cutter."  
"Why do you cut?"

_i wish i was anyone but me_

"I didn't think the love of my life would love me."  
"Are you sure this person wouldn't love you?"  
"I know he does. He told me. He's the one who took me here." Conner just realized what he had said.  
"Conner what does it say on your arm there?" Marc gestured

_here i stand all alone tonight and i wish i was strong enough to breathe  
__without you in my life,_

"Wesley." Conner didn't falter. He kind have wanted Marc to know.  
"What's Wesley like?" Marc asked sincerely.  
_  
i wish i was anyone but me_

Conner looked at him, his eyes not leaving Marc's.

_here i stand all alone tonight and i wish i was strong enough to breathe  
__without you in my life,_

"Amazing." Conner said, "He's known my father for years. There were friends before I was born."  
_  
__i wish i was anyone but me_

Conner started talking about how much he had always loved Wesley. He also talked about how much he missed him and the rest of the gang.  
_  
__i wish i was anyone but me_

"Well. Wesley must be very lucky to have someone like you love him." Marc said as he got up to leave. Conner looked at him, Marc winked. Conner felt his heart flutter.

* * *

**A/N: UH OH! what is this? stay tuned**


End file.
